Chocolate Decadence
by wonderwall05
Summary: Hermione discovers many interesting new uses for Chocolate Decadence ice cream one late night at the Burrow. Who doesn’t like a little unrestrained selfindulgence?


She had woken from her nightmare again, her body cold with fear sweat, her eyes burning with unshed tears. She rolled over groaned and pushed her face into the soft down of her pillow. Sleep wouldn't come back. That much she knew from countless nights of these nocturnal visions. Here at the Burrow she was without her endless supply of Dreamless Sleep Potions.

The Burrow. It was bustling with activity every waking moment there was another Weasley wedding in the works, and Mrs.Weasley was constantly breaking down into tears thinking that her baby girl was going to married off. Thank god the groom was Harry or no one would've ever been able to marry Ginny, Hermione thought wryly.

She stood carefully grinning at the red headed girl who let out a rather loud snort before flopping over one leg hanging off the bed. She moved out of the room quietly shutting the door behind with a silent click. She looked around for a moment taking in the battered name plate on the door and that homey smell she had always associated with the Burrow.

Every room held memories, every creak of wood, every howl of the ghoul made her laugh or grin. This was a place of love, and no better location for a wedding could exist in her mind. She moved down the stairs musing over all the memories, so she was startled when she walked into the kitchen to find some else there.

The man stood outlined in the moonlight and he moved so that he was facing her, yet her presence went unnoticed and that gave her time to study him. He was shirtless and she could see that his body rippled with muscles, and Hermione watched his abdomen as he leaned back against the counter, ridges standing out sharply from his skin, and she felt herself blush. His hips formed a perfect v that moved underneath his low hung pants. A tattoo seemed to be balanced perilously on his jutting hipbone some archaic symbol that she did not understand. She studied his height and concluded that this must be Charlie, for although he was more than a head taller than her, he happened to be the shortest of the Weasley men.

She chose this time to step forward making sure to make some noise before she passed through the door, but Charlie seemed unfazed.

"Hullo Hermione." He said his voice a deep baritone that sent shivers up her spine—what! No that had not happened before but then again she hadn't seen him nearly naked before. He was eating out of a large container of ice cream and Hermione wondered if he knew that the way he drew the spoon out of his mouth tongue flicking to catch the last drops of the treat was so sensual. Probably not or he wouldn't be doing it with her present.

"Hey Charlie midnight snack?" She asked smiling at the older man who grinned back.

"I'm a growing boy Hermione," He joked taking another large scoop of ice cream and sticking it in his mouth, he groaned rolling his eyes and withdrew the spoon. "Delicious. Want some?" Hermione didn't think she could say no, so she merely nodded moving to lean on the island counter which was across from where he leaned. He stood and advanced on her, and she couldn't speak her face flushing hotly as he bent over his face near to hers grinning. She heard a drawer slide and a clatter of metal and he withdrew handing her a spoon and smirking at her. That was embarrassing.

"Thanks," She said trying to hide her flustered state, thank god for the dark. He nodded still smirking as if he knew exactly how he affected her. "What kind is it?"

"Chocolate decadence my favorite," He said his smirk turning into a grin at her raised eyebrow.

"Because of the chocolate or because of the decadence?" Hermione asked grinning back at his sly look. He moved forward once more until he stood inches from her.

"Mainly because of the decadence who doesn't like a little unrestrained self-indulgence," He didn't phrase it as a question though and was she imagining or did his eyes really sweep over her body? "But the chocolate isn't half bad either." She opened her mouth to say something anything to get him away from her, she felt light headed and breathy. He raised his arm and stuck a spoon full of ice cream in her mouth. She glared at him playfully but pulled the cold dessert off the spoon with her tongue letting it melt slowly before swallowing. Hermione gave him a look when he kept the spoon in her mouth and slowly he withdrew it, she let out a shiver as the cold metal passed between her lips. He pulled it away studying it for a moment before holding it in front of her mouth. "You missed some," Charlie tried to look innocent but she saw the mischievous glint in his eyes. She gave him look as if to say 'are you serious' and he merely grinned, she rolled her eyes opening her mouth and letting her tongue drift along the curve of the edge, and then dip into the small bowl it formed.

Hermione could feel how Charlie's eyes followed her actions and it turned them from innocent to something seductive and sexual, she felt herself flushing and once again she was breathy. She finished with one last lick and leaned back studying the man in front of her; couldn't he put a shirt on? The sight of his body was enough to arouse her to an almost painful degree. And oh Merlin the way those pants hung precariously on his hips as if one wrong movement would make them fall.

"Was that some veiled hint that I talk too much?" Hermione teased after Charlie had handed her the spoon and retreated to the opposite counter.

"Ah no Hermione I love to hear you talk," Charlie grinned evilly, "Especially about magical theory, gets me hot!" He pretended to fan himself and she laughed loudly.

After the war she had spent even more time at the Burrow as had Charlie, at first all she could do was stutter around him but as time passed they became friends. She was pleasantly surprised to find that he was quite intelligent and had discussed many things that made Ron and Harry groan. He was playful as well and had a way of making her laugh where as the twins never had. He also happened to be a teasing flirt but she couldn't say she minded terribly when the extremely handsome and muscled man turned on the charm.

"You and McGonagall should date Charlie," Hermione said grinning at his wince.

"Tartan just doesn't go well with my complexion," Charlie joked and Hermione stepped forward shaking her head to take another spoonful of ice cream. She watched how his eyes followed the spoon and locked onto her lips, she drew the spoon away grinning as the chocolate slid down her throat.

"You're staring Charlie," She said and his head jerked up to meet her eyes, he didn't look abashed at all.

"I can't help it I've heard stories about that mouth," He winked and she gasped, she grabbed a dishtowel that was on the counter and chucked it at him, he blocked it easily his eyes twinkling with mirth.

"Charlie Weasley you dirty old man!" She shrieked quietly mortified.

"I was talking about your quick spell skills Hermione," The look he gave her said otherwise, "Now who's dirty? Hmmm?" That hum sent pleasant tingles down her body and goose bumps formed on her skin. "And I resent the old man comment; I am virile stunning example of male youthfulness." He stood up tall thrusting out his chest and Hermione giggled, she struck quickly digging her spoon in just below his ribs and he grunted falling back against the counter.

"That. Was. A. Cheap. Shot." He said glaring at her but she only grinned snagging the ice cream container, jumping to sit on the counter and taking a spoonful.

"Seems like your body's failing you old chap," Hermione said once she had swallowed taking on a thick northern accent. "Where have your Seeker skills gone Charlie?" She mocked cheerfully, he stepped forward placing himself in front of her slightly parted legs, eyebrow quirking as he moved even closer pushing her legs farther apart, and she was speechless as he leant so his face stood mere inches from her.

"One thing that you should always remember when dealing with a Weasley, love," She stilled completely as his breath brushed her cheek and he placed his lips against her ear, "Is that we always get revenge." She yelped at the cold ice cream was spread over her other cheek and he pulled back laughing at her shocked look. It melted slightly dripping down her cheek to her neck where it disappeared under the line of her shirt. "I thought you were quick dear," Charlie grinned cockily retreating to his counter with a full spoonful of ice cream. She felt the stickiness of her skin and groaned.

"Oh you great git!" She hissed Charlie grinned at her before noticing his mistake; he had left the ice cream with her, she scooped another large spoonful of ice cream.

"Now love--" He was cut off as Hermione advanced on him pushing him against the counter with her body, she fought her natural reaction as heat pooled in her stomach just from the feel of him and dragged the spoon across his chest, he inhaled sharply as the ice cream ran over his nipples and she smirked at him watching the chocolate trail down his torso. She retreated and stuck the spoon in her mouth enjoying all the vestigial traces.

"Oops sorry Charlie," Hermione said innocently but her eyes followed the small line of chocolate that moved over the curves of his abs and to the hem of his pants.

"So that's how you want to play?" His voice was husky and teasing and Hermione's head shot up as she studied his expression. He was grinning slyly and she gulped holding up her arms.

"Come on Charlie let's be nice now," He started towards her and she jerked back her bum hitting against the counter and she winced. "Uh you're my favorite Weasley?" She supplied lamely but he only shook his head spoon held like a weapon. He struck like lightening his hand going to grasp her hip as he leaned against her keeping her in place.

"Now don't dole out what you can't take," Charlie teased his voice still husky and she felt his chest tense against hers as his arm reached for the ice cream, her eyes were glued to his face as he stared at her, he moved back slightly, and his hand left her hip. Suddenly it grabbed the hem of her shirt and pushed it up so the cloth was bunched at her ribs, one strong finger grazed the curve of her breast and she groaned. Charlie winked at her, and pushed his lower body against her firmly making her shudder. This teasing was too much, her body was heating. "You look a little flushed Hermione," Her name on his lips made her bite hers harshly and his eyes darkened noticeably, "Let me cool you down," He murmured and she prepared herself hissing loudly as the ice cream was smeared across her stomach, and then she gasped in surprise as the spoon dipped beneath the waistband of her shorts.

"Charlie!" She shrieked and he chuckled as his body shook against her.

"I was only trying to help love," He said pretending to be morose as he stepped back.

"Oh you're going to get it," Hermione muttered darkly and he quirked an eyebrow challenging her silently. She dug deep into the dark brown chocolate ice cream and rushed forward pinning him against the counter. She held it near his face and his eyes flicked from hers to the spoon watching warily for her next move. Her shirt was still stuck underneath her breast and she reveled in the feel of his skin against hers and that insistent pressure pushing against her stomach, grinning evilly she rested a hand on his chest sliding it slowly down. Her fingers brushed over his nipple and he groaned quietly, she traced his ribs and then over the firm muscles of his abdomen her eyes never leaving his, her fingers tickled the edge of his low slung pants as she leaned forward. "I think you need to cool down as well," she rocked her body against his and he threw his head back gasping for breath.

To tell the truth she wasn't in much better shape, she pulled on the waistband making sure to keep her gaze on his face. His eyes were closed and she moved the spoon and shook it quickly, she knew the ice cream had hit its intended target when his eyes widened and he bucked against her.

"Shit Hermione," He hissed and she jumped back laughing, leaning against the other counter and fighting to keep from collapsing, the look of shock on his face was priceless.

"You should have seen your fa….." She trailed off watching as he reached down his fingers running through the chocolate on his abs before he pulled them back licking it off them. He didn't say anything as he moved forward; she grudgingly noticed how his muscles rippled under his skin with the smallest movement. "Charlie?" She murmured her voice almost inaudible, as she noticed his dark eyes and sly grin. He stopped in front of her.

"It seems like we've gotten dirty, we should clean up." He said his voice deep, and she flushed. It sounded like a dismissal.

"Oh yeah you're probably right," She muttered averting her eyes so he wouldn't see the hurt that was shining in them. Hermione was able to keep from gasping as his large finger grasped her chin pulling her face so that her other cheek was facing him.

"We should start with this." He indicated the streak of ice cream on her cheek and she could not hold in her gasp as he pushed his body against hers their skin slipping against each other with the combined amount of melted treat. He dipped his head placing his lips against her cheek and she held her breath.

She could've melted as his tongue traced the curve of her cheek lapping up the chocolate. He hummed contentedly and she shivered, she thought she was going to die from bliss as his tongue moved over her cheek repeatedly and she moaned as he moved to her neck sucking and nipping at her skin. He laved attention on her neck moving down slowly to the line of her shirt and dipping his tongue underneath the fabric.

"This is going to have to go if we want to get you properly clean," His voice rumbled against her chest and she nodded in agreement.

"Of course," She murmured as his fingers lifted the fabric she moved her arms so he could draw the shirt over her head.

"Much better," He said throwing the shirt to the side and licking the line of chocolate on the top of her breast, she let her head roll back as she enjoyed the sensation, after a while she was sure the last remnants of the chocolate were gone but she wasn't about to stop him. When he did detach his mouth she opened her eyes to see him smirking at her lustily, eyes burning with desire and her breath caught in her throat. He leaned forward pressing his lips against hers in a light kiss and he was about to pull back when her hand wove into his hair and she pressed hers against his insistently.

A dam must've broke because he responded fervidly, forcing his tongue past her lips and moaning loudly. He tasted like chocolate and something unique and she found herself moaning as well, his tongue twisted against her tasting every crevice and she pushed back moving her tongue into his mouth. They battled for dominance hands scrambling over each other.

Charlie ground his hips against her, one hand gripping her hip his thumb smoothing an uneven rhythm over her bone. She shuddered any sounds she made lost in his mouth as he devoured her; her body burned with a passion she had never experienced before. She pulled back sharply and pushed him hard so he banged against the counter, chest heaving she watched him, a light sheen of sweat standing out on his body, his eyes wide.

"Hermione—shit—I'm sorry." He watched wary for her reaction, "Merlin I didn't—" She interrupted him by pressing her body against his and rocking her hips, she took his mouth in a deep kiss retreating for a moment to whisper.

"You talk too much," He grinned," Now lets get you clean." She dipped her head to lick a path through the sticky chocolate, it tasted even better off his skin. She moved slowly, teasing his skin with nips that made him jump, she glanced up at him grinning at his look of unadulterated lust as he watched her. Hermione moved her lips to glide softly over his nipple and he groaned deep in his throat.

"You're killing me Hermione," The sound of her name pushed her forward and she let her tongue dart out licking his nipple and he moaned, his hands pulling up so he could kiss her harshly. His hands slid around her gripping her bum and lifting her, she wrapped her legs around his hips drawing her to him and mewled when his arousal pushed against her center. He moved to the island counter and swept aside the various cooking instruments impatiently and they clattered to the ground noisily.

"Charlie," She hissed tensing at the thought of being caught.

"Don't worry," He pulled his wand, where he had been hiding it she didn't know and cast a silencing charm and he muttered something else she didn't catch. "Good?"

"Amazing," she muttered as he sat her on the counter and pushed her down so she was flat on her back. He leaned forward putting delicious pressure on her and began to lick at her stomach, she propped herself up slightly to watch mesmerized as his tongue darted out tasting her skin and taking away some of the dried ice cream. Her mouth went dry as he looked up eyes peering over the mounds of her breasts to wink at her; he moved lower lifting the waistband of her shorts to place a harsh lick on the sensitive skin below her navel. His fingers curled around the band and pulled slowly drawing her shorts down over her legs, caressing the skin as he went.

She was sprawled practically naked on the kitchen counter with an amazingly sexy and seductive man licking chocolate off her body. She had died and gone to heaven, hadn't she?

"Not yet love," Charlie chuckled and she groaned covering her face, had she just said that aloud? "Don't worry I was thinking something along the same lines." She peeked between her fingers to see him grinning down at her, she sat up and he moved to stand in between her legs.

"What were you thinking exactly? "She asked lightly trailing her fingers down his neck.

"Well if you want to know, I was thinking about a _completely_ naked beautiful woman licking chocolate off of me, while we were both sprawled on the kitchen counter." He nuzzled his nose against her cheek breathing deeply.

"The idea has its appeals." He was grinning like a madman, "But what about you? Are you going to stay clothed or am I going to have to undress you?" She felt him shiver at her tone.

"Oh Merlin I can't think when you talk like that," His breath burst over her skin as he exhaled sharply.

"Talk like what Charlie Weasley?" She said harshly and grinned as he shivered once again. "If you can't undress yourself than I suppose I'll have to help, yes?" He nodded quickly his face pressed into her hair, she pushed his chest slightly and he backed off. She slid down from the counter the cold top a relief against her fiery skin; slyly she dipped her hand into the ice cream pulling out a handful.

She prowled towards him eyes heavy lidded as she looked his body over, her free hand went to top of his thin pants which did nothing to hide his desire. Her fingers fiddled with the drawstring with one hand, untying it quickly but she didn't let them drop immediately she bent over and kissed the tattoo on his hip bone and he thrust against her slightly.

"Be patient," She ordered and he shuddered but did not thrust again. She stood up noticing his tortured expression as he fought to keep from touching her. She pressed her body to his to keep the pants in place smearing the ice cream along the curve of his back, he gasped and she grinned. Slowly as she kept a hold of the waistband she slid her hands around to his back, slowly she drew the pants taunt against his front as she slid them down in the back. Her fingers skimmed the firm skin of his arse leaving a trail of ice cream behind, she slid her hands along the curve where it met his thighs and he groaned deliciously. Without warning she let go of the material and it slid down his legs to pool on the ground, and she moved back to admire him, sucking the ice cream off her fingers lightly.

This seemed to reinstate his confidence because he walked forward hips swinging slightly, his hands sliding up from her hips to stop at her underarms his fingers flitted against the sensitive skin at the side of her breasts teasing her through the thin material of her bra. Slowly he slid his arms behind bringing his chest against hers and she watched his eyes, as she felt hands smooth over the clasp of her bra, a flick of the finger and she felt it loosen slightly. Charlie kept his hands on the clasp keeping it together, leaning down and sucking at her throat lightly. He released it but the fabric was still trapped between their chests, she wanted to feel his skin against her. She huffed grumpily and she felt him grin against her neck. His fingers danced up her side brushing her breast teasingly as they grasped the cloth and slowly pulled it away. She watched as he leaned back slightly twirling it on his finger before releasing it to fall to the ground.

He pressed kisses against the top of her breasts, and she barely noticed as his fingers slid down to her hips, underneath the waistband of her knickers tugging softly. The soft cloth slithered down her legs and she kicked them away unconsciously as he took her nipple into his mouth. She gasped arching into his body feeling his arousal leave a warm trail across her stomach.

"Oh Hermione," He moaned pressing against her even harder and she groaned in response. His hand went down to grip her thigh and he hoisted it up bringing him to her entrance.

The lights turned on and they were blinded Charlie spun quickly hiding her from view as she heard someone yelp in shock. She peered over Charlie's broad (and muscled) shoulder to see Ron standing in the doorway. His face was pale and he looked mortified. Oh god this was embarrassing. Charlie growled angrily and looked behind him to look at his younger brother.

"Could you give us a minute Ron or maybe an hour?" Charlie asked his voice tinged with annoyance.

"Oh Merlin—you two—my eyes—on the counter—scarred—ack" Ron seemed unable to form coherent sentences and Hermione pressed her face into the curve of Charlie's neck and giggled helplessly struck by the absurdity of the situation. She was standing naked with his older brother covered in chocolate ice cream and Ron had walked in on them about to have sex. She felt Charlie shudder as her body shook against his and she looked up to see him staring at her with lust filled eyes.

"Little brother you might want to leave before you're more than a little scarred," Charlie said and Hermione squealed as he put a sloppy open mouthed kiss on her neck, they heard running feet and Hermione grinned at the empty space where Ron used to be, "So should we finish what we started?"

"We better hurry we've only got an hour," Hermione grinned widely as Charlie leaned down placing a soft kiss on her lips.

"Oh we have more than an hour, we might just have to change locations," He murmured and she shivered at the husky quality in his voice, and nodded in agreement unable to speak as his lips had covered hers once more.

88888888888

Two years later Hermione grinned as she walked down the stairs spying Charlie eating ice cream in the kitchen. The Burrow was the perfect place for any wedding especially hers. But now she had to go make sure the groom worked on his vows, particularly that one about loving her forever, and after tomorrow they would have quite a bit more time than an hour.

"Want some love?" He called grinning, a full spoon extended towards her. "It's Chocolate Decadence--"

"My favorite," Hermione interrupted walking up to him and wrapping her arms around his naked torso.

"Yeah you look like you could do with some unrestrained self-indulgence," He pressed his lips to hers and she tasted chocolate and something unique, something so him.

"Let's just hope Ron doesn't walk in this time," Hermione murmured and Charlie laughed loudly before he was cut off by another kiss.

**A/N:** I got the idea for this fic by looking through some Charlie/Hermione stories. Mainly I just thought of how amazing Charlie's body must look after dealing with dragons. So I had my fantasy Charlie, add a hint of ice cream, and tons of smut and it's my dream come true. A little fluff at the end and if you didn't catch the major hints, Charlie and Hermione are getting married. Once again the plot bunny sprinted away from me, hopefully you'll like it.

Your overly imaginative, muscle obsessed, and with a new fetish for chocolate ice cream author,

Wonderwall


End file.
